1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a liner for the outlet port of a rod mill with which the inner surface of the barrel of the rod mill is lined, and more particularly to a liner for such outlet port which prevents a rod from being projected outwardly through the outlet port.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a rod mill of a type having an outlet port on its periphery on one side, it is desirable to provide the outlet port at a position as close to the end portion of the barrel as possible in order to effectively use the length of the mill.
When an outlet port is provided near the end portion of the barrel and a rod, which is a medium for pulverizing material, drops in an inclined manner during operation of the rod mill, an end portion of the rod may project outwardly through the outlet port and become caught by it, thus preventing the rod from returning to the barrel, and thereby disturbing the normal motion of other rods, which remarkably reduces the efficiency of the pulverizing operation. This tendency is especially marked in crushing and pulverizing material which places an extremely heavy load on a rod mill, such as slag produced in an ironworks.
As a result, conventionally, an outlet port has unavoidably been provided at a position 300 to 400 mm away from the end portion of a barrel. This has meant that it has inconveniently been impossible for the rod mill to be efficiently used over its entire length.